


Be Here

by ukulelecal



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Protective JJ (Outer Banks), Protective Kiara (Outer Banks), and we love that, but protective, jj being pissed, some sort of violence is like implied but not directly described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukulelecal/pseuds/ukulelecal
Summary: In which somebody hurts you and JJ is there to comfort you.
Relationships: JJ (Outer Banks)/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> *me sweating realizing I never thought of a title for this and the doc I wrote it in is just called "clearly my type is broken guys who use humor to cope"*  
> anyways I wrote this forever ago out of boredom (more like hurt/comfort fics are my favs and I wanted to feel something) in the height of my obx obsession and thought why the hell not post it so here

Kie had seen JJ angry countless times, but she had never seen such a fury in his eyes as right now. He was seething, breathing heavily with veins protruding from his neck. It was frankly a bit scary. She knew JJ wouldn’t hurt her specifically, but the other guy? She couldn’t be sure what he would do to him, but it definitely wouldn’t be pretty.   
“I’m gonna kill that son of a bitch!” JJ roared, fists clenched at his sides.  
“JJ, please-” Kie tried to calm him down, but he could barely hear her. He was understandably upset, but Kie was thinking more of you rather than the asshole that hurt you. She could hardly imagine how you must be feeling after what happened. You needed someone, and Kie was sure that someone was JJ. She tried to block his way so he couldn’t run off and do God knows what, but he was quick to try to get around her.  
“He hurt my girl! He fucking-”  
“JJ!” Kie yelled, loud enough to get his attention. He looked down at her, chest still heaving and his teeth clenched tightly together. “Your girl needs you right now, JJ, okay? She’s scared and in pain, all alone. Go be with her.”  
Kie’s words visibly calmed him a bit. His jaw relaxed and his breathing gradually started to slow as he nodded. He was so caught up in his anger that he wasn’t even thinking of you and how you must be feeling. He quickly realized Kie was right; comforting you and making sure you were okay should be at the top of his priority list.  
“We’ll take care of that asshole later. Y/N needs you.”  
“You’re right, you’re right. I’ll go find her,” he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.   
JJ promptly ran off in the direction of your house, leaving Kie behind. She was worried about you too but decided to give the two of you some time alone before she came to check on you.   
JJ’s anger was quickly replaced with worry. His heart pounded against his chest the whole way to your house, and he was sure it wouldn’t slow until he saw you and knew you were okay. His protective nature really showed when it came to you. He would do anything to protect his loved ones.  
He tried the handle of your front door when he arrived at your house - you never minded if he just let himself in. Alas, the door was locked. He resorted to knocking loudly, knowing your parents were out of town and not worried about disturbing anybody. He needed to see you, maybe just as much as you needed to see him.   
The sound of the knocking snapped you out of your zoned out state. Your heart rate picked up immediately at the loud noise and you instinctively curled in on yourself. The incident had left you shaken, unable to stop replaying it in your head over and over since it happened, and although you were starting to calm down, you were still feeling jumpy and unsafe.   
“Y/N, it’s me! It’s JJ!”  
You let out a breath that you didn’t realize you had been holding. You threw off the blanket that you had wrapped around yourself and practically ran to the door. You had been hoping JJ would come for you as you laid in a ball on your bed, willing your hands to stop shaking and your arm to stop throbbing. You always came to each other for comfort, and comfort was something that you desperately needed at the moment.  
Your arms were around his neck the second you opened the door, and he had no hesitation in wrapping his own around your waist, pulling you closer. Shaky breaths escaped your lips as he held you tightly against him, trying to keep your tears at bay.  
“I’m here. It’s okay. It’s okay,” he whispered, soothingly rubbing his hand over your back. His soft words reminded you that you could be vulnerable around him, making a tear slip down your cheek and a quiet sob escape your lips. The sound broke his heart, and he squeezed you a bit tighter as he dropped a kiss to the top of your head. “Shh, baby. Let’s go sit down, okay?”  
He felt you nod against him, so he swiftly kicked the front door shut before slowly leading you into the living room, his arms never letting you go. He lowered himself onto the couch and you collapsed on top of him. He held you as you cried, continuing to rub soothing circles on your back. He was quiet, which was unusual for him, but comforting in this moment. You didn’t need him to speak. You just needed to know he was there.  
As your breathing evened out and your sobs subsided, you picked your head up from JJ’s shoulder to wipe the tears away. He watched you, eyebrows pinched together and concern evident on his face.   
“Are you okay?” He finally whispered, breaking his silence.  
For a moment, you weren’t sure about your answer. On one hand, you were positive that you wouldn’t get a good night’s sleep for weeks and you would want to stay home as much as possible, away from anyone that could hurt you again. Your entire body was aching, but your arm in particular was very sore. On the other hand, you had JJ. He came for you, just like you had hoped he would. You knew he would stay by your side and do anything he could to make you feel okay. Make you feel safe.   
“I’m okay.”  
JJ didn’t look convinced. His eyes scanned your face and a gentle sigh escaped his lips. You reached down to grab one of his hands.  
“I promise I’m okay, JJ. You’re here. That’s all I need.”  
He leaned in to kiss you for a moment. His lips against yours was a welcomed feeling and you melted into his touch. You felt safe in his arms.   
“That guy is gonna pay for what he did to you, Y/N. He hurt you and I’m not gonna let him get away with it,” he grumbled after you pulled away. You could see anger creeping onto his face and you shook your head. You knew this was coming, but you didn’t want him to be getting worked up when you needed him to be calm for you to stay calm.  
“JJ, bub, just-”  
“I’m gonna get him. I’ll-”  
You cut him off with another kiss and your hands came to cup his chiseled face. You felt him relax at the affection.   
“I don’t want you to think about revenge right now, okay? Please. Just be here with me,” you whispered with pleading eyes. His features softened when he saw the look on your face. Kie’s words from before rang in his mind. You needed him. He leaned into your touch.  
“I’m sorry,” he sighed. You dropped your hands to his chest and your head back onto his shoulder, exhausting starting to take over. He kept one hand on your back and brought the other to your head, gently rubbing your scalp in the way he knew you loved.   
“Thank you for coming here,” you mumbled after a few moments of silence, fighting to stay awake. His fingers in your hair and on your back certainly weren’t helping, though.  
“I’ll always come for you.”  
You fell asleep with his words in your mind, at ease.


End file.
